


Love Like it was long ago

by Koinishonen



Category: Naruto, narusasu - Fandom
Genre: Fanfic, Gay, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, future naruto, naruto - Freeform, original - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koinishonen/pseuds/Koinishonen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a world long after Naruto's. The Raven and the Blond is a pretty basic thing you all know bout but my Sequal that will be by that name will explain my version.<br/>Arekusanda is a young ninja who finds love like he dreamed of. He learns the past behind his favorit story his family and the power of love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im not that good and Grammer sucks!  
> \------------------------------ are chapter ends. i wanted to stick my already completed chapters on here quick.  
> Now names are a bit recycled and Some well dont fit. This is my first and i am bad a typing and never look back. My co author on www.quotev.com will be fixing that one as i transfer it here. Please injoy and know that i tried hard!

    In a world being destroyed by war only one thought came to mind! The story of the Blond and the Raven. Back long ago there were two ninjas whom fought as enemies but had a secret love. The boys finally admitted love to each other when they were in their teen years. Nothing in the world could stop their love. They lived happily in their life together. All i ever wanted was the same!  
        My name is Arekusanda i am 16 and ninja level 3. Its been long sense the days of the Raven and the Blond and the Ninja leveling has changed. Level five is joiner, level four is trainee, level three is Genin, level two is Master, and level one is Master Sensei. I have light blue eyes and Brown hair. im 5'8 and have short hair lying just a bit over my ears and down to my eyebrows, i always wear my white hooded sweat shirt and white pants. in battle i wear a silver Metal mask that covers my mouth and nose. The white represents a Ninja of life and a soul of Kindness.  
        I live with my father who has loved me ever sense the death of my mother. She was killed when a man broke in to kill her brother sister the Great Hokage of the Village hidden in the leaves. If only it could have meant she succeeded. MY mother died to save my aunt and then after she lye on the ground the monster dashed for my aunt. she had nearly escaped when a blade launched through her back and she collapsed on the balcony outside the Hokage room. If my Father hadn't rushed in then the monster would have made off with what it came for. it had come for a book that belonged to the Hokages through all time.  
        `My father Struck him with a powerful weapon handed down through generations...... the Rasengan! He used a double Rasengan and pushed both together as one into the monsters stomach. The blast destroyed the evil Enemy.   
        Most people felt sad for me except for one who only ever challenged me. He was an enemy of min yet i saw him as a friend.  Him and the beautiful lady that was also part of our group. Me and her always got along and to this day i still dont know why. she has short hair cut to the lowest iv seen, its brown and makes her look strong, she has nice brown eyes that are so soft and kind. She always wears her Black tanktop and blue jean shorts. And my "frenemy" he has long Dark blue hair with read streaks in it, his hair falls over his right eye hiding his Purple eyes, he wore his black admiral outfit worn by his father in the navy. I heard he was named after a great Ninja who trained his like super great grandfather!  
        We are the power group Arekusanda, Camryn, and Kakashi. students under Hatake Sadika. We are team 7 and we fight for our village.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So as I said there I was in a war the world had fallen to war like it had far too many times before. This time, our Hokage was ready way beforehand. our army was front and center for war. We were angry that our previous Hokage was murdered and we didn't know who ordered her death. We were mobilized weeks before the actual war. Training for the Level 3 test had begun a few weeks later and my team passed quickly. Now we were ready for our first Level 3 mission!  
        With all Level 2 and 1 ninja off at war it was the Level 3's job to take care of missions, no matter how dangerous. I was excited. So now on a mission where we don't need to be contently alert and can relax a bit, i have a chance.  
"Arekusanda! were are you we must leave" Sadika called.  
"One sec" I yelled pulling off my old pants and garbing my mission pants, "I'm getting dressed"  
"wanna be quick about it?" I heard from my bedroom window.  
"Kakashi?" I yelled stammering away from the surprise of him in my window. He was just looking at me then I say his eyes examine my body then I realized my lack of pants. I still had boxers but it still only hid a small part of me. I pulled the pants down to my crotch and just blushed. Kakashi was quiet which is unlike him. I'm the quiet one of the group. I talk to Camryn a bit but besides that I don't talk. according to the story in a mix of the Blond who is too talkative and naive and the Raven who is silent and sad and kinda cold.  
"Umm your staring....... at me!" I snipped out. Kakashi is the only person I am ever RUDE to. that doesn't mean I'm nice to everyone else.  
"Oh..... Errr..... Sorry" he said blushing so brighter then a pink rose. I must say it was pretty cute to see him in my window blushing......... wait what? no, it wasn't it was annoying. I threw a kunai at him. He caught it of course.  
"What was that for jerk" he said caught off guard.  
"Guess PERV!" I yelled pushing my foot to kick him out my window. But to my shock, he caught my foot. He just froze though. I realized that I was still in my boxers and when I went to kick they rode up a bit. he had to have the perfect view of my errr unmentionables. "KAKASHI" I yelled and twisted my other foot kicking him straight out the window.  
        I got ready and met them all downstairs. he was avoiding me and for some reason, I didn't like it. he was always trying to hang out with me and he was always next to me when we traveled and to be honest, I didn't mind it. I only have one friend and that Camryn I just ignore everyone else. When we started walking out the village and he stuck behind I decided to stop and back up next to him. I got weird looks from Camryn and Sadika and a look of fear from Kakashi.  
"Kakashi im not here to kill you." I said as we started walking.  
"Arekusanda I.... I didn't see anything I swear it was too dark." he said making no eye contact.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Well I don't know cause your room has horrible lighting and it was kind of flopped to the other side I guess." he scrambled to say.  
"NO umm.... eww.. I mean you checked me out and you also looked there so... I mean why?" I clarified  
"I'm not sure but it won't happen again," he said quickly "and I will stay away from you if you want!" he finished.  
"No, i don't want you to avoid me....... If you Avoid me who else will remind you your a DOBE!" I said. "DOBE!!!" I finished punching his arm.  
"Teme," he said. And we just walked on him talking me smirking a bit.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  We arrived at a small building and Sadika Sensei said we could relax for the day. I started with exploring the town. The people in the town were nice and it seemed pretty close-knit of a town.  I was at the same time searching for the only place that matters. The one with the best food and nicest setting. I told Camryn we were going to dinner tonight and surprisingly she just agreed. I found a nice little dining building in the quietest and most beautiful part of town.  
        When night broke I knocked on Camryn's door. She came out in a nice red dress and smiled.  
"your going in that?" she asked.  
"If you want I can change on the way there." i replied. I smiled sheepishly and threw my arms behind my head with my shoulders thrown up above my head.  
"Ok lets hurry!"she siaid.  
       So we began to run and i hoped into a store and threw down some money and grabed a suit and hoped into the changing room and changed. Then i jumped out and we kept going. When we arrived at the restaurant we sat down and ordered. I started talking to her and she asked for a status update.  
"About what" i inquired.  
"well that strange incident with YOU going to talk to KAKASHI!" she stated.  
"Oh well things were kinda getting strange after he hoped through my window and saw me half naked!" i said.  
"Wow well thats not bad."she replied.  
"But then he started checking me out. When I went to kick him he also caught my foot and got a view of..... well..... my err.... my unmentionables." i stated  
"OH..... Well then." she stated. "Sounds to me like he might have a crush on you and that doesnt surprise me!" she finished. I just stared in a WTF kind of way. "Well even though you were always mean to him he still wanted to be by you and i could see he would always get to close to you. i call it the Crush distance."  
"Well thats strange!" i said in shock. "but arent you two together?"  
"No we are just friends just like me and you!" she said  
"But doesnt he at least like you?" i asked.  
"If he did it doesnt matter im not interested!" she said proudly.  
"OH another guy?" i inquired.  
"No, try girl!" she said.  
        My mouth droped.  The rest of the night was strange. We ate and then later we went to our rooms. We said night to each other and separated. When i got to my room i froze. I when full ninja mode. "Night shadow Jutsu" i whispered. With that i slid threw the cracked door and across the floor in a crouched position. there was a man in the corner looking at something. I realized there was another hiding in the corner mostlikly a genjutsu hiding him. I threw a shuriken at the hidden one and then a second one at the one searching.  
        I realized we were under attack. I scrambled to Kakashi's room. "Broken walls Jutsu" i walked through the wall... of course it was in the future and there was no wall there ( the Jutsu breaks the walls of time and alows you to see the world in a different time when your obstacle might no longer be there). I could see the shadow like figures of the men in the past. Kakashi lie sleeping with a dagger to his throat and a second man pulled his dagger above his head and was about to lung it down into the sleeping boy. I shoved my hand into the one with the raised  kunai . The jutsu was running out and I knew just how to Save Kikashi.  
        Kakashi opened his eyes to a second kunai from the man with one at his throat in his arm. I returned to this time with my hand reforming in the mans chest and blood shot everywere. "Get away from him" I screamed throwing a kunai at him. He knocked it away only to have me push him back. i saw the kunai in Kakashi's army and i launched at the man. "YOU HURT HIM!" i yelled in pure anger. i landed on him and I slashed My kunai back and fourth spraying blood all over.  
        Sadika Blasted through the door and Camryn through the window. They stooped at the sight of the mess.  
"Whow did you live?" i asked.  
"I was reading" Sadika said. Reaching for the book that has apparently been long passed down through his family.  
        We left the hotel for a new one. that was more defensive about who enters and was farthest from the last one. We settled in our separate rooms again i laid down and tried to sleep. Of course i like to sleep in my boxers and so i had to get up and strip. When i lay back down i heard a knock. I got up and opened the door.  
"Kakashi?" i asked wondering what he was doing outside my room.  
"Hey im sorry but..... After tonight I cant sleep." he said in nearly a whisper with tears sort of filling his eyes.  
"Oh im sorry" i said.  
"I know its a long shot but i was wondering if i could maybe sleep in here like on the chair or floor or something" he continued with his whispering volume and somewhat happy undertone. i just sat there staring at him. unkowingly frowning from the anger of having to get out of bed when he knocked. "Im sorry it was stupid of me to ask i didnt expect anything im just going to go sorry." He said stumbly with the happy undertone gone.  
"No stop" i said with the frown i now realized was there diminishing to a small grin. He froze. "its ok come in i dont mind." He walked in and walk to the chair.  
"Ill sleep here " he said.  
"No thats got to be uncomfortable sleep in the bed ill take the chair." i said.  
"No i will take the chair no argument." he said.  
        I just lied down and slept. i remember having a dream of a Blond haired boy and A raven haired boy sitting in the grass under a tree. Then it was me under the tree with Kakashi. I awoke to the cold and realized the temperature doped in the room. I looked to Kakashi who was shaking on the chair. He looked so cold and uncomfortable. He woke up and looked over at me. I looked into his eyes.  
"Its cold why dont you come over and sleep in the bed" i said. "Dont worry its not weird"  
"No its ok" he said.  
"Pleez its too cold for you" i said. He walked over and laid down as far away from me in the bed as he could get. In moments he was out cold. I cold though so i scooted a bit closer to Kakashi. as soon as i could feel his heat i stopped getting close. I fell asleep and Was out for a bit before waking back up. Kakashi was laying with his back right in my face. it seems he scooted closer, but i didnt mind anyway. I dozed and came back again only this time Kakashi was laying facing me and had his arm thrown over me.  
        I was shocked but still didnt mind so i threw my arm over him too and snuggled close. I didnt know why i did but i liked it. I fell asleep that way.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    I woke to the morning sun peeking through the window. I opened my eyes to look at Kakashi only to see him still sleeping. I remembered the night before and thought. My mind is a blur and my feelings avoid me. I feel so lost but at the same time i feel happy. I got up and walked to the bathroom and got in the shower. When i got out i got dressed and exited the bathroom. Kakashi was just waking up and pushed himself into a sitting position. He blushed as he saw me.  
"Your up!" I said smiling sheepishly.  
"Yeah!" he replied blushing deeper.  
"How are you feeling?" i asked.  
"Well after the best sleep of my life and waking up to see you!" He said Blushing the deepest red. I realized that he must have been up before me and that he was just half asleep when i went to sleep.  
"Well....." i said starting to blush my self. After that he got into the shower and got ready himself. We walked out the door and there was Camryn and Sadika standing there looking at us with a look of absolute WTF.  
"We were getting worried that they came back for Kakashi when he wasnt in his room" Sadika said.  
"Yeah Kakashi thought it would be smart if we stayed in the same room cause then we could sense any incoming attacks easier" i said with the straightest face i could muster as Kakashi just blushed deep red.  
"Lets go then" Camryn said.  
        We had been traveling for a day and were in strange land. All seemed quiet...... too quiet. Then it happened in seconds. We fell through the ground into a cave.  
"Were are we..... What happened." Kakashi yelled.  
"A cave!" Camryn said. I pushed my hands together and formed several hand symbols. "Dragon torch JUTSU!" i yelled. A touch of flame light in my hand and illuminated around us.  
"Not A cave" i said looking around. "a compound!" i finished staring at the chair and all the surrounding things. Then i looked to Sadika who was frozen.  
"We must go!" he practically whispered "NOW!" he yelled. Thats when i saw it.......... Above the chair was a name.  
                                                                        OROCHIMARU!  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  The name sounded very familiar maybe from shcool........ yeah in the story of the death of the third Hokage. "I remember now!" i whispered. With that Sadika looked to me and rose an eyebrow.  
"You know the name?" Camryn asked.  
"The story of the Third Hokage, Camryn!?" i stated. "Orochimaru attacked the village during the Chunin exams and murdered the Hokage." i finished flattly.  
"What?"Camryn said in shock.  
        Sadika stopped and turned around. "Run" he said calmly. Thats when i sensed it The presence of a new chakra. "Followers of Orochi!" he said. I turned around to jump but there was no exit. Thats when it happened a sharp pain then darkness.  
        When i woke i was in a dark room. I heard a scream. I was chained and someone was approaching me. The scream rang again and this time i could tell whose it was...... Kikashi. I felt something burn in me. One of the Chains broke strangely. i was worried it was a trap so i smashed my hands in my favorite sneak Jutsu "Broken Walls Jutsu" i whispered. I walked away with the chains once binding me gone. The next room over had 6 shadows. Five men torturing one smaller shadow. Then it happened one seemed to pull his pants down i knew what was happening. All honor has left battle in these days and men have become evil. "Blood Summon Jutsu" i said. It is the combine power of the Summoning jutsu and Broken walls jutsu that makes Shadow clones of people from my blood line.  
        Two men joined me. One an older Male with Black hair and the other tall and Blond I... I feel i recognized him. The joined me in a time phase attack on three of the men. We emerged in this time period and Blood shot everywhere as we dived at them shoving our Kuni knifes into them. We quickly rotated and attacked the others. More jumped from the dark. 12 more. We fought on. but then one jumped down in front of Kakashi and before i could react a kuni was dug int is chest.  
        Blood dripped from the kuni stuck in Kakashi's chest. I froze in shock. Then u saw Two figures chained up above watch with teared eyes as the room lit up. Camryn and Sadika had wittnessed it.Thats when i felt the strange feeling in my body. It was like my Chakra was mixing with another one, one of pure anger, one so RED! I couldnt controll myself then i felt the figures stand beside me. The blond was surrounded by a VISIBLE RED CHAKRA! It formed the shape of a fox. He was so scary. The black haired had disappeared Replaced with my mother. Her eyes glowing red with eyes of a fox. Then i felt it in me and i could feel it run through me. I felt my mothers hand on mine. She moved her hands fast and she said to focus my Chakra, i just did as my mothers soft voice said. Then the words came to me and i felt the other hand do the same without the help of my mother "Double Rasengan!" I ran at the man in front of Kakashi. he dodged but i just did a twist and rammed my hands into him and he blew to peices.  
        I droped to my knees and put my hand on Kakashi's chest. He looked at me with dying eyes. I heard the blond say "Kyuubi" then his hand fell on my shoulder. My mom's hand fell on my other shoulder. The blond leaned in and whispered "Focus your chakra........ Save him!" and I felt the life flow through my hands. "Please" I begged. My chakra glowed a bright purple from the red and blue mix that I assume was my normal and new chakra. And I felt the light consume me and then it all went bright!  
        When I woke up I was in the hotel room. Sadika was standing in front of the bed reading the Pervy family book. "Nice job," Sadika said "those two looked pretty powerful....... and you saved Kakashi's life!". With that I was able to breathe.  
"Who was the Blond he looked familiar!" I said.  
"You dont know? Thats the Blond from your favorite story the Blond and the Raven." he stated smiling. My mouth dropped. Really could it be him? "Also you may have seen him on the wall! He was the Hokage once!.". It clicked and i remembered the stone face. "It seems you need a history lesson!" Sadika said.`  
"Wait but one thing doesn't make sense. The Jutsu summons clones of ur bloodline." i said  
"So thick!" Camryn said.  
"The Blond is Uzumaki Naruto! He is your ancestor. In the beginning of the battle you had Sauke fight with you. He is the Raven in the story. The Rasengan is the 4th hokage's jutsu that was learned by Naruto and passed down through his family. Also Fun fact my great ancestor was his trainer and Kakashi was his name." Sadika explained.  
"What about the eyes! he and my mom had the same eyes. The red chakra too..... we all had that!" I asked.  
"Well....... Naruto was cursed with the nine tail fox locked within him. As he went on and had kids the Curse passed on. Anger brings on the strenght passed down from the demon. You have the most Nine tail power out of all your family scense Naruto. You only reached stage 1 wait till stage 3" Sadika finished.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
        I walked up to Kakashi's door and raised my hand to knock. I thought of the battle and the way i felt seeing Kakashi get hurt, just hearing his screams killed me. I remember the thoughts and feeling running through my head at that time........... with my hand on his chest........ i felt his heart slowing and i know that it was killing me. I knocked on his door......... there was no answer. I garbed the knob and turned it. I walked in to see Kakashi lying unconscious on the bed. I walked over and sat beside him. "Kakashi....." i said taking his hand, "I am soo sorry you even got hurt..... i cant stand it...... I..... I dont know what happened to me but you gave me power...... All i know is i cant stand to see you hurt!" I began to tear a bit and unknowingly squeezed his hand harder.  
        Kakashi started to rustle around a bit. "Kakashi..... i dont know exactly how i feel about you, but i know i feel strongly..... Very strongly about you.". I sat there and looked at him. My heart fluttered as he grabbed my hand with his other hand. he began to shuffle a bit more.  
        "Arekusanda?" he asked eyes still closed. "yeah its me" i said softly. I soon realized he wasnt talking to me but sleeping talking. He smiled and squeezed my hand. "Good dream?" i asked not expecting a response. "Arekusanda." he said again this time sounding more like a cry. He started to thrash a bit. "Help!" he started to cry. "Arekusanda no please!" he cryed again.  
        "Im here its ok!" i tried to calm him but to no avail. "Please! Stop" i cried. I picked him up in a hug "Please i am hear please i cant take it" i cried again. He finally stopped and threw his arms around my neck. I held him as tight as i could. "I will never let anyone hurt you again." i said softly............ "I know!" He said through a bit of a sob softly.  
        "I dreamed i was back in the room and this time you were no were in sight.." Kakashi said. "Ill always be there for you!" i said in a tone that made it seem more fact then anything. "That wasnt the worst part...... They said you were dead!" He said begining to cry again. " every time i close my eyes i see it." he said. I got on the bed and sat next to him. "Promise you wont leave me?" He said.  
        I lied down next to him and he put his head on my chest. I pushed my hand through his hair back and forth. I leaned my head down a bit and tilted his forehead up by his chin with my hand. I kissed his forehead and his eyes opened. He just looked at me with a look of confusion and I responded with a simple smile. He tilted his head back down and just sat there. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Suddenly I felt Kakashi start to move and then i felt his lips press to mine. I opened my eyes to see his face for a second but my eyes quickly closed and I began to lean into the kiss.  
        I felt Kakashi's arms rap around me as we kissed with more intimacy with each passing second. After maybe 30 seconds we finally broke. We looked each other in the eyes, He held a look of worry obviously scared id be angry and i shared the same worry but for ruining what we have. I tackled him over onto his back, i smashed my lips to his as hard as i could. I bit his lower lip lightly and he opened his mouth ready for this kiss to deepen. I dove my tounge into his mouth searching, exploring! I never wanted to stop. i just kept fighting his tounge twisting and intertwining with it. I felt him throw his legs around my back. I kissed him harder. He started to thrust his hips into me with great strength. I felt my the red chakra again just this time it felt stronger and less red but more pink. I felt strength for a few seconds then i felt lust and my power felt doubled from its last state during the battle. I started to thrust back!  
        I couldnt control myself and felt pure lust surge through me. I squeezed Kakashi's wrist tight, tighter then i would ever want to. I quickly broke the Kiss and pulled from his legs grasp. I didnt even want to look at him. i could feel the fire in my eyes. "Im sorry!" he said softly with much sadness in his tone. "Its not you Kakashi" i said scared of my self at this point, "Please know, its not you at all. Its.... Its.... I love you Kakashi!" i said As quick as i could. He took my head and pulled it to face him. I looked into his eyes and saw the shock in his eyes. "They are red!" he said. I pulled away as fast as i could. "im a monster..." i stated. He leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, "Arekusanda...... I love you too!" he said. I just looked to him and frownd. "I could have hurt you!" i yelled! He launched forward onto me and wrapped his arms around me. "You never would hurt me.... Even if you could, i couldnt give up on you i love you too much!" he cried.  
        I couldnt stand it I loved him to much too. I wanted to hold him to me and never let go. The burning in my eyes just died off. I fell back on the bed and Kakashi fell with me. " i dont know what to do Kakashi!" i said with a tear rolling down my face. "Love me!" he cried out. I could do nothing but hold him.


	2. Part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of my qoutev story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time ______________ means that it is the chapter name and beginnig of a new chapter!

 A dream, a nightmare, and a Monster! _____  
I laid with Kakashi till he fell asleep, I kissed his forehead and then i too fell asleep. The next morning i woke up feeling an overwhelming happiness. i felt like i had slept on the clouds of heaven, I felt a heat on my chest and put my hand to it. It was Kakashi's hand, I just held it to my chest and turned my head so i could look at him. He looked like an angel sleeping there. I felt so lucky...... but then the memories of me almost hurting Kakashi came back! "I never want to hurt you........ I love you too much!" i whispered softly. I got up and got dressed, i headed down to the breakfast shop and got some waffles for me and Kakashi.  
        "Arekusanda! Hey!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Camryn and she was running over to me waving with a plate of eggs and sausage. "I thought you didnt like sausage" i said jokingly as she arived. "Very funny!" she replyed, "And you aren't a morning person why are you so happy!" she continued. "Well i had a good sleep for once!" i stated. I just walked off and went to Kakashi's room. "Waffles for breakfast?" I sort of asked/stated. Kakashi shuffled a bit and slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. We sat and ate breakfast together.  
        We were just finishing eating when someone knocked on the door. Kakashi still had some waffle in his mouth as he asked "Who is it". "Hey have you seen Arekusanda at all? We have to go soon and i havent seen him!" The voice said, it was obviously Sadika's voice. "Im in here" i laughed, "When do we leave!". We got ready and left in an hour of time!  
        We were headed for the small town a bit further from the compound than this one was. This town was a time choice. This town is newer then the other one so it wasn't around back during the compound. The other might have info on the compound so we are headed there now! It took part of the day and when we got there Camryn and Kakashi went on the info search. Me and Sadika trained.   
        "Use your Demon blood Arekusanda!" Sadika demanded. "Its too dangerous!" i shouted in annoyance! He attacked with all he had and kept prodding to get me to use my power. i was so angry that i just wanted to use the power but then i felt something........... Then i fell to the ground. My eyes started to burn again but it felt different! Sadika froze a second but then attacked. He dived at me and punched me in the stomach. A few more blows to the face and then like natural i started dodging. I dodge at least 10 attacks till it all changed. Suddenly i could do his moves at the same time he did them. Then i could follow and see his movements before he did them. "Lets finish this!" I yelled! "Get ready for the...... Harem Jutsu!" I finished. I transformed into a Female version of me that was completely naked, "Hi there sensei! Like what i found well reading a scroll on our way here..... Its an Uzumaki trick!" i said in the woman voice. Sadika just through a Shuriken at me, "The Harem's Siren Jutsu!" i shouted. I started to sing a loud toon! It was a call that no man could deny. I walked to the Entranced Sadika and put a kunai to his throat. I broke the Jutsu and looked at Sadika. "I win Sensai" I laughed, "No one can beat an Uzumaki trick with a twist of  Arekusanda in it" i said.  
        Night was falling and i was tired from the over use of my chakra. "Can i go to sleep now Sensai?" i asked. "First, how bout we discuss your other family trait that you just used......... The Sharingan!" Sadika said. He explained that it came from the Uchiha blood in me which has not shown its self ever in my family since the Uchiha and Uzumaki mixed.  I realized how powerful i must be but just that much more dangerous!  
        I went to my room and passed out. I remember fire and then purple and i was standing over Kakashi. I tried to yell but i couldnt. Something else controlled me i heard it whisper its name. "Kyuubi......HAS......RETURNED!" It said changing to a scream in the end. I could only watch as the claws that once were my hands dug into Kakashi's chest I watched my own body tear him to shreds. i could do NOTHING! My eyes shot open and i pulled my kunai from under my pillow to the figure standing above me's neck i nearly sliced but barely stopped myself and then realized it was Kakashi who stood before me with a look of fear so great! It was like nothing i had seen before..... He was terrified of me. And i could see the reflection in his eyes and on my arm and hand of the glowing RED chakra. This was all red none of it was my chakra! It faded away  
        I just ran as fast as i could to the window and dived out. Kakashi chased me for a few minutes as i ran! I stopped and he jumped from a tree behind me. "Kakashi GO! i yelled. "I cant leave you please!" he yelled. i knew he didnt want to quit on me but i also knew he had to! "I dont love you.... I dont want you!" I screamed to him. "That is a lie and we both know it!" He began to cry as he yelled. "I dreamt of killing you Kakashi....... I almost pulled that kuni across your throat! What more proof do you need from me!" I screamed in anger and pain. "Nightmare and dream are not the same Arekusanda and that was a nightmare you never wanted to i know you didnt! Or you would have." he stated between sobs. "I wanted to!" I said rushing into him throwing him to the tree. He hit it with a thud. It was with that that i went nine tail.... not with anger at him though with anger at me..... i also knew the only way i could show him i was dangerous is to hurt him! I cant hurt him on my own so i need the Demon blood to take over! I ran up to him and slammed my fist next to his head. "You and i cant be! Get it?" i growled in pure anger. I felt is fist punch my gut. "I wont leave you!" he cried. "I will make you" I said flatly. I shoved my hand into his stomach and then walked away as he fell to the ground out of breath.  
        I knew i couldnt go back to the Town so i ran to the closest place. I jumped down and walked to the chair in the center of the room. "OROCHIMARU!" i Laughed, "What a joke! Some freak Kills a guy and his name is still feared!" i sat down in the chair.I scanned the room and saw a small corner were the moons light didnt touch at all. I laid down and went to sleep. I woke up to see the sun shining through the Compound. I heard movement outside and quickly jumped to fighting stance. "Broken walls Jutsu" I whispered. I watched from the Future world as three shadows dropped in. I released the Jutsu when i notice the taller of the three pull out a book and start reading.  
      I walked over to Orochimaru's chair and sat down "Sadika sensei!" i said from the shadows in the most emotionless tone. "Ah Arekusanda saving me the trip of looking for you after we investigate this place. I felt strange. "What are you searching for?" i said. "A secret chamber." Camryn said. I felt my blood boil. "Why?" i asked not knowing why. "Well..." Camryn began. "Wait how did you get here and why here!" Sadika interrupted. Camryn looked at him strange. "It was the closest shelter and i didnt want to go back to the town for a reason you might already know." i said. "Yeah but why didnt you come back yesterday why did you stay here for two days?" Kakashi blurted out. Two days? Id been gone for two days? "What do you mean i only got here last night and passed out." I said. "No its almost evening and you left nearly 48 hours ago." Sadika said with worry in his voice.  
        I went to get up but suddenly a kunai hit above my right shoulder. "What in the....!?!?" the rest of the team cried. I just smirked for some reason unknown to me. 4 ANBU Ninja jumped into the Compound.  
        "We found him! Tell the Hokage now!" The ANBU said to another one above the opening. "Whats going on here?" Sadika said. "This one broke into the Hokage's office and said that soon he   and the leaf village shall fall to the power of Kegaoruchi" the ANBU said. I got up from the chair and took a step before i fell to the floor. i turned around to see a push of smoke in the chair. "Ahhhh Father's chair......... Fits like a glove... HEHEHEHAHAHAHA!" A stranger said laughing insanely in the chair. "Who are you?" asked the ANBU. "Yeah id also like to know who has been controlling  Arekusanda for the past two days?" Sadika asked.we all stared in shock. "You dont know? Im Kegaorochi son of Orochimaru!" he said with the scariest evil grin. "Welcome to my lair!" Kegaorchi said.  
        "Enough!" i said. "You can't do anything i control you like my puppet! HEHEHEHAHAHA" he cackled like a madman now lighting up the chakra strings attached to me. Sadika walked to the chair and the man didnt even look at him. I felt anger rise in me.. "Hold on Sadika i have a Jutsu i want to show you." The crazy man said, He smashed his hands together and before anyone could stop him he said "Resurrection JUTSU return of the nine tail Fox!" He shouted biting his thumb and hitting my chest. I felt a fire starting in my chest and then i say Sadika jump on to Kegaorchi's back. Sadika was just launched backward off Kegaorchi's back. Kakashi ran up and tried to help me but Kegaorchi just threw his arm up and knocked him away with so much force it cracked the wall he hit.  
        "NO ONE HURTS KAKASHI" i yelled breaking the strings. "Broken walls Jutsu" I screamed. the burning stopped and i looked at my hand. A blue shadow walked behind me. he whispered in my ear. I got up and looked at Kegaorchi he was battling, and winning, against the ANBU and my team. i heard the screeching, well mor of chirping of the jutsu that the blue shadow taught me with a few words. I released the jutsu and spoke the words of my new one as i charged at Kegaorchi "CHIDORI!" i screamed launching at The evil man. Kegaorchi nearly dodged but was cut across his stomach. Blood sprayed and Kegaorchi just ran for a hallway and shouted one last thing "Teleportation Jutsu!". And then he was gone!  
Love me________XXX  
"The Hokage understands and all is forgiven on one condition!" Natumi said, She was one of the ANBU who came to retrieve me. "You must find Kegaorochi and then alert us of his location!" she said. I was still confused from all that has happened. All i knew was that I had a strange feeling inside me. I fell to the ground and passed out.  
        I dreamed of a dark hall with a big Door of bars at the end of it. It felt like a cell. It was only a bit bigger then i am but the size of the hall would suggest a bigger door should be there. The door had a paper lock on it keeping it closed. Then fire red eyes appeared in the dark of the cell. "KURAMA HAS RETURNED!" the creature that the eyes belonged to said. "WHO.... WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU!" I shouted shakily. "I am the nine tail fox! Dont you remember?....... No.... No your not the brat...... Were is Naruto? Who are you?" Kurama said. "I am Arekusanda! Naruto is a great ancestor of mine!" i stated with less fear. "I see my power still runs strongly in the latter generations!" It said. "Why am i hear. Why in your body?" Kurama said. "Kegaorochi placed you in me! Why would he? Are you Dangerous?" I asked. "Well i dont know who Kegaorochi is but..." he began before i cut hi off. "He is the son of Orochimaru!" i stated. The best now showed its face to me its red eyes filling with anger. "Orochimaru's what. Well if he thinks ill be his weapon he is dead wrong!" The Fox said, "At one time yes maybe but now, I grew closer more attached to Naruto and no longer seek revenge!" he continued, "In fact i will help you kill the poor fool instead!" He laughed, "If i was fully here then he would already be dead but alas i was only half summoned. But i also fear that he may have more in store for us boy so be weary and watch for danger. He might Have a way to Wipe my memory or something!" Kurama warned. With that i watched the dream world break away and i knew i was waking.  
        I opened my eyes to see Sadika standing there. I knew right away that i had to tell him about Kurama. "sensei i have to tell you something!" I shouted. " Calm Arekusanda i have seen the Seal on your stomach!" he said calmly. "Its a demon seal... so who is it? No duh its The Kyuubi right? What was its name? Kurama?" He said so quickly i had no chance to answer. "The seal wasnt finished so he must not be to his full strength." he stated. "Well Camryn wanted to see you! You up for visitors?" He said. I just nodded and watched him walk out the door.  
        Camryn walked in minutes latter and sat down beside me on the bed. "So you and Kakashi? Whats happening? I asked if he wanted to visit you with me and he just teared up and ran away." She said. "Well its complicated!" i said, "But i told him i cant be with him!" i said harshly. "Why you fool?" She replied with much anger. "What do you mean i am keeping him safe." I yelled. "From what? happiness!" She shouted back! "FROM ME!" i yelled, "I dont want to lose control and hurt him!" i cried. She froze and lowed her head "I didnt know...... i am sorry!" she replied, "But cant you see you are hurting him more by doing this! You two were happy for the short time you were together." she said, "At least give him a choice, let him decide if he wants this." she finished. She got up and walked out.  
        "I want let you lose control Kid!" Kurama stated, "Before you lost control to the animalistic nature of my blood. Now the anger would only give me a chance to take control! That is something i dont care to do!" The fox finished. "Kurama i am still scared!" i stated. "I now have complete control over the Nine tail blood." it said, "Give into love!" Kurama said.  
        I had another bad dream as i slept. It was more monsters attacking our group. Kegaorochi was there staring into my soul with eyes of a demon. More pain and death and then i saw Kakashi's face. He was a light in the dark for me. "Kakashi!" i called in a small whisper as i woke up. I got dressed quickly and ran out the door. I ran straight to Kakashi's room. I knocked on the door lightly. "Coming!" Kakashi said in a happy bright voice that made me smile instantly. He opened the door and looked at em and froze. His eyes went sad and he sort of slugged down a bit. "Oh Arekusanda its you" he said with a fake smile. "Can we talk?" i asked. "Sure" He said waving me in. We sat on his bed and said nothing for a few minutes. "Kakashi i am sorry. I didnt want to hurt you and didnt realize that by ignoring our emotions i hurt you more!" i said. "What are you saying?" Kakashi asked. "Im saying that i love you!" I said letting my tears drop. "I dont want to leave you ever again" I said placing a soft kiss on Kakashi's lips. Tears ran down his face and he lunged into me and kissed back. " I love you to Arekusanda!" he said deepening the kiss with his tongue. I let my tounge join his and explored his mouth, our tongues danced in each others mouths. I broke the kiss and lightly pushed him back on the bed and crawled on top him. I kept giving him soft quick kisses on his lips. i looked into his eyes and dived into another long passionate kiss. I flicked my tongue with his and circled around it softly.  
        I moved down to Kakashi's neck and gave him several soft kisses and slowly moved down to his chest. I slowly undid his shirt and moved down his chest placing soft kisses. I kissed to his Nipple and took it in my mouth. I licked around it and lightly nipped it a bit. I kept kissing down and made it to his belly. I pulled his pants down and off and kissed were his boxers met his stomach. I bit the end of his boxers and pulled them down with my mouth. I got it down a bit and then pulled them off completely. I stepped back and looked at his naked body in all its glory. He blushed and tilted his head down. He got up slowly and started to remove my shirt, I allowed him and then he moved onto my pants.  He pulled them off and then removed my boxers. There we were both naked looking at each others bodies. Our eyes met and we pushed foreword into a passionate kiss. I lifted him up and he wrapped his legs around my hips. I laid us down on the bed and kissed my way back down to his waist. I stopped at his pubic hairs that covered a small patch above his shaft. I lowered and took his hard member into my mouth, obviously he was really excited to do this. I slowly twisted my tongue around his smooth 6 inch member and began to slide up and down. A soft moan escaped his mouth that only got me going more. I began to move faster and faster taking now about 5 inches of it in my mouth. With one more push i landed at the bottom and buried my nose in his small bush. "Arekusanda oh yes!" he moaned. I got fater and faster hearing him call my name and feeling him tense up a bit. "Oh... OH GOD IM CUMMING!" he moaned. I felt spurt after spurt of his hot semen filling my mouth.  
        He looked me in the eyes and smiled as he blushed a deep red. he grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him. We kissed deeply and with great strength. He broke the kiss and put his mouth to my ear. "Arekuasanda.... I.... I want you..... Well i want you to...." i giggled a bit at how cute he looked all flustered and nervous, "I want you to make love to me!" he said with so much emotion it was overwhelming, I was taken aback by his words but then just smiled. It was obvious he needed no words. he pulled me tight to him and wrapped his legs around my waist, He gave me enough room to put my hard 6 1/2 inch to his opening. I pushed in slowly and felt the heat consume my member. I looked to Kakashi's face and saw it contorted with pleasure and pain mixed. I leaned in and kissed him as i pushed deeper. I had nearly all of me in now so i just pushed the rest in with one quick thrust. I pulled back slowly and rammed in at the same speed. i began to speed up and i broke the kiss to look at Kakashi. I saw the pure pleasure and lust in his eyes. "Dont stop!" he moaned softly. "Ill dont want to stop.... ever!" i moaned back. I spead up more and thrusted harder. "Arekusanda!" he moaned, "Oh god Arekusanda!". I spead to my fastest speed and applied as much force as i could. "Kakashi!.... Oh Kakashi my love!" i moaned, "I love you so much please god yes!" i moaned. Our moans rang loud and our breathing got heavy. I lifted Kakashi up and held him to my chest bopping him up and down in our sitting position. We both moaned each others name together. Kakashi griped the sheets tight in his hands as he came all over our stomachs. "Kakashi.... I.... Im CUMMING!" I screamed out. I felt my member spasm as it shot hot ropes inside of Kakashi. We collapsed on the bed both trying to catch our breaths. "I love you with all my heart Kakashi, Now and forever!" i said softly. "And i love you with all mine Arekusanda!" Kakashi replied with of joy in his eyes. I pulled him close and he snuggled up burrowing into my chest. We lay with my arm around him and him curled up to my body. I pulled the blankets over us and we fell asleep. That night i had no nightmares at all!  
Hunters________  
  I woke up in the embrace of my lover, Kakashi, and immediately knew that I wanted this, needed it. I love him and never want to let go! I looked at his peaceful sleeping face and realized i must be the luckiest guy in the world. I places a kiss on his lips and just watched as he began to wake up. He oped his eyes and smiled at me. "Morning my love." i said softly, "How did you sleep?". "Well i had the best sleep ever!" He said very excited. "Good" i said placing a kis on his lips softly. I got up and headed for the bathroom, I stopped at the door and turned around "Arent you coming? Dont you want to shower?" i asked. We stepped into the shower and held each other under the hot water. He rubbed me down and i returned the favor. He got out the shower first and walked out the bathroom to get dressed. I heard two simultaneous squeals. I hoped out quick and exited the room without grabbing a towel. There was Camryn sitting on the bed giggling to Kakashi, who was in his towel standing a bit shocked. I watched Cam freeze as she looked at me, Kakashi turned around and And looked at me with a "dude!" kind of look. I then realized i was still naked. "AHHH" I kind of lightly screamed in realization and ran back into the bathroom to grab a towl.  
        "Sadika is gone he may have found Kegaorochi's hideout!" she said as i sat down next to Kakashi, "We are to leave to go follow him at once!" she continued. "Get dressed you two and then we will move out" She finished. Me and Kakashi got dressed and left the room. "Its time" i said, I opened my travel bag and pulled out the Silver mask and put it on. I put my hood up and walked out the door. We traveled for a few hours and finally met up with Sadika.  
        "Just in that mountain side is a second compound! Thats were he is now!" Sadika said, "I already sent a bird to inform the ANBU!" he finished. "Im not waiting"i said, I jumped out towards the Forrest surrounded Sand color mountain that stood high above the land. I was running for this new compound when suddenly 5 people Dashed past me. "Ha! Even i could guess they were right behind us! Following you no doubt!" Kurama said in the back of my head. "Lets show them our power as we destroy Kegaorochi!" i said. I was only a bit behind them maybe a minute. But even being that close by the time i jumped through the broken compound window i landed in blood. 4 ANBU were on the ground still, lifeless. "My god so ........ QUICK" Kurama said. My team flew in behind me. "My god" I head Camryn say in shock.  
        Natumi walked out from a hall and looked at us "RUN!" she yelled as a hand shot through her back and blood sprayed every were. "HEHEHEHAHAHA! THAT..........THAT WAS FUN! LOOKY LOOKY ITS THE NINE TAIL........... I DONT KNOW A RHYME SO.......... BITCH!"  Kegaorochi Laughed like a madman, "Now lets play!" He said. He dashed at me but Sadika zipped infront of me. Without any words they began to fight. Sadika was holding pretty well. "Ok, lets help him then!" I yelled. Camryn did a few hand symbols and said "Love's power Jutsu". That is here jutsu to boost the strength of the team. Kakashi said "Tigers Speed lions roar Jutsu" And began to run fast at Kegaorochi and shouted a powerful shout that knocked the Crazy man back. "Multi shadow clone Jutsu" I said, The three mes jumped at Kegaorochi. "Lets get real" Kegaorochi Giggled. In seconds my shadow clones poofed away and Sadika and Kakashi were flung across the room. He shoved his elbow back and an invisible Camryn became visible and collapsed to the floor. "Lets make this interesting" he said grabbing a kunai.  
        Kakashi jumped in tthe air and came flying down trying to stab Kegaorochi but the evil man just dodged. "Fireball jutsu" Kakashi said blowing fire all over Kegaorchi. Suddenly a poof and Kegaorochi was gone "Shadow clone" I cried but was to late. A kunai was launched into Kakashi's back and then Kegaorochi dived into him pushing the Kunai and then pulling it out to throw at a charging Sadika. Kakashi got up and got a few punches and one stab into the fast monster before a fist got his gut. A second fist came across his face then kunai shot out both his sleeves into Kakashi, He dragged the one in his stomach to the side cutting a big gash in Kakashi. I was frozen in fear but then the world stopped around me.  
        "Its time we show him our power!" Kurama shouted. I felt my eyes turn red and my blood boil. We went right through stage one into stage two and i felt the fox tails and ears and looked at the Purple chakra on my arms. The world now still moving . Kegaorochi looked at me in a bit of shock then smiled "Now come the real challenge!" He said happily. "Sharengan" I said. His happy turned to worry for a second at those words. I dashed at him throwing a fist that he barely dodged. I let him attack so my Sharingan could learn. I stated to doge easy then was able to counter easy too. "Now i got you!" i said. i threw my fist into his face then his stomach then an uppercut then into his chest so fast that you could barely see it happen and then blood flew from his mouth and he coughed up a bit more. Suddenly his style changed completely and he was able to hit me again and i kept missing. "You cant win!!" he yelled hitting my stomach. He twisted out a Kunai and sliced my arm. "I know your one weakness!" he said cutting me again after punching my face. "your friends" he yelled throwing the Kunai that i barely dodged. "You missed" i said in a rough angry voice. "No i didnt!" he said, i turned around to see the Kunai had struck Camryn in the back on the left side. Camryn was healing Kakashi at the time. I realized that it had hit right were her heart is but i could tell it didnt go deep enough.  
        He shoved his hand into my back and i felt numbness in my legs. He then grabbed my head and slammed it into the ground. I felt a kunai dig into my back. the feeling in my legs came back and i did a flip to a standing position. "Broken walls Jutsu" i said doing the hand symbol. I watched as Kegaorochi turned to a shadow. I watched him dash faster then light to Kakashi and Camryn. I ran but Sadika beat me the to take the kunai to his chest. "Ill die for my kids!" i heard him say. "Yes you will" Kegaorochi said shoving his hand to Sadika's thigh brakeing the bone causing him to fall, He then let go of the Kunai and shoved his hand down into Sadika's Face and i wached in fear as his head hit the ground with so much forces and his body went limp. "NO!" i screamed. "Return wall! Physical wall return!" i shouted. This allowed me to Smash a Kunai into Kegaorochi's back and then swing him around and throw him across the room. I dashed at him with my hand held out. "Chidori" I screamed knowing he would not hear and could not see me. I landed my hand in his shoulder but his other arm was extended and his hand had hit my other arms shoulder breaking some of the bone. The jutsu released with him staring into my eyes. "Resurrection jutsu! Nine tailed beast!" He laughed as he put his hand that broke my shoulder on my chest. I felt the burn as Kurama's summoning was complete. "What? He only gave us more power!" Kurama stated worried. "Jinchuriki Power transfer jutsu" Kegaorochi continued. I felt the power begin to leave and Kurama shouted in agony. I focused my chakra in the hand stuck in the madman and blasted myself backwards. "He only half finished boy but now he is much stronger!" Kurama said "luckily i was able to heal your shoulder when i first got the power". I realized my other arm could move. "Blood clone jutsu!" i shouted doing the movements with my hands.  
        Naruto stood beside me. "Lets show him what us Uzumaki can do!" Naruto said. It was a much younger Naruto then before. He wore a orange jumpsuit with black on the top and going down the middle. He might be my age at this point! "Shadow clone jutsu" he yelled. i watched as a second him appeared. The second him started helping him to create the Rasengan. I formed mine with him. "Rasengan!" we both shouted. With lightning moves i was behind Kegaorochi. Naruto and I shoved our hands foreword at the same time. "AHHHH" The mad man screamed as he fell to the floor blood dripping from his stomach and back. Me and Naruto were covered in blood from the Weapon's attack. Kegaorochi healed fast thou and it soon became a fist battle between the three of us. Fist were flying every were and they were also being dodged a lot. Then Kegaorochi was just gone. I looked over to see him with Kakashi. Kakashi was pushed to the wall and the crazed man had a kunai to his stomach.  
        "Its time Arekusanda! Through the sadness you have felt and the happiness you had today i can unlock the 3rd stage". Kurama said., Then i felt the power deepen. Kegaorochi drove the kunai into Kakashi then looked back to me dropping Kakashi. "Finally!" he said. I felt the chakra expand and now my face was covered in a purple flame like chakra that stretched and took the shape of a fox's face. The tails grew long and multiplied to nine. my claws grew long to with chakra covering the nail and extending inches out. I looked back to see Naruto Glowing bright red, sort of like his skin burned off, behind me. "Your done for!" i said in a rough demonic sounding voice.  
Killers______________________________  
  Arekusanda walked foreword and looked Kegaorchi in the eyes. "When im done with you they will think a pack a dogs got to you!" i said in the same demon voice. "Why is Naruto like that" i asked Kurama. "No one has had the anger and power consume them like that in a while except for........ well....... Its the power. Naruto is the only to reach stage 4 but back then it wasnt referred to as stage 4!" Kurama said, "I feel it in you but if you were to go stage 4 you would die so i have it under a seal.".  I charged at Kegaorochi and he charged at me. We met in a barely visible battle of punch block. Naruto came rushing in and joined the battle. With Naruto joined in we were able to overpower him and he began taking blows.  
        "Hehehaha!" Kegaorochi laughed as he hit him in the gut again. Kegaorochi was able to dodge all the attacks now. I Felt his fist hitting my chest then my face. I flipped my kunai out and slashed across his arm. His crazed smile changed to an angry frown and he through a kunai at me and Naruto that we quickly knocked away, But then i felt a sting in my back and looking at Naruto he too was hit in the back with a Kunai that was glowing blue. It must be a jutsu to transport the kunai or something then some sort of other jutsu to allow it to go through our chakra! "Sharengan" i said.  
        I jumped over Kegaorochi and lunged my claws into his back, He disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Its time to show you the real strength of An Uzumaki!" Naruto said, "Shadow clone jutsu".  I copied his jutsu. "Watch this Areku!" He giggled, Naruto ran at Kegaorochi who began to dispach all the shadow clones and i soon joined with mine. The evil man smiled and pushed his hands into several symbols " Sword of Kusanagi Summoning jutsu!" he shouted, his sword swished through the Nine tail shadow clones puffing them away by the dozens. When all our Shadow clones were gone we stopped for a second. A shuriken flew into Naruto and he just puffed away too, Then i saw it The real Naruto ran up behind him " Leaf village Hidden Secret Taijutsu Technique: One Thousand Years of Death!" he screamed, "Hehe!". "What!" Kegaorochi said, Kegaorochi was launched up and hit the ceiling with a hard thud.  
        Kegaorochi landed with anger bubbling from his eyes. He dashed back and i felt his kunai barley scratch me as it burnt in my Chakra. I stabbed my claws into his chest and he quickly pushed back. I swiped at him twice and he dodged both attacks.. i fell back to Naruto and looked at him. he whispered in my ear and i whispered back. we went for the attack. "Shadow clone jutsu" we shouted. "Chidori" I screamed launching at Kegaorochi. He grabbed my wrist and threw me but we already had him, i twisted around and cut his arm nearly half way through with the Chidori. Then the clones Charged up..... "NA!" was shouted with "A!" at the same time as a first kick from mine and Naruto's first clones launched Kegaorochi up a bit.... "RU!" and "REKU!" at the same time with another two clones kicking him higher..... "TO!" and "SANDA" with the next two clone kicks....... "UZUMAKI BARAGE!" we shouted in unison as my knee flew up as i leaped into Kegaorochi's suspended body. I extended my leg landing it straight in his stomach, if that wasnt bad enough for him Naruto was coming down from above at the same time and landed his leg on Kegaorochi's head.  
        I landed on my feet as Naruto's leg carried Kegaorochi's body to the ground, The evil man's body cracked the floor from all the pressure. I walked up to Kegaorochi and he just weakly pushed himself up onto his knees. "You are stronger then i expected!" The evil man said with a frown, "And you are only just now going fourth stage!". It was then i realized that my skin was burning. I also recognized the what he did, when he deflected the Chidori he had shoved his hand into my stomach and must have surpressed Kurama allowing the forth stage to take me over. When i looked down i watched it peal away and burn away into a black smoke. "AHHHHHHHHHH" i screamed from the pain. "Arekusanda?" I heard the voice i so much love ask, i looked over to see a weak bleeding Kakashi being held back by a weak Camry as she tried to heal Sadika. Kakashi was crying as he watched me scream in pain, I tried to cry but the tears just burned away. The texture below my skin was similar to Naruto's but instead of Red it was Purple. "Its that Uchiha strength keeping you that color" Naruto whispered, "Please Sasuke keep him alive...... please!" he seemed to whisper now to himself.  
        I felt my hand shake and i looked at the now laughing Kegaorochi. "Then if i die you go to!" i shouted, "CHIDORI!" i screamed plunging my hand into the Evil freaks chest. "OH" he said so calmly. "Now to finish you" i said, but before i could continue he pushed his sword into my chest. "Demon killer Kusanagi JUTSU!" he said madly. I felt the pain as i knew it landed in my heart. "DIE BITCH!............ RASENGAN!" i yelled with anger. Kgaorochi's upper body exploded to bits as the Rasengan grew and exploded in moments. I got up and stumbled a bit, i looked to Kakashi and reached for him "I love you!" i said as loud as i can but it still sounding quiet. Then dark as i felt myself hit the floor!  
After Math!_____  
         Camryn's POV  
        There he lay so peaceful looking and all i could think is i must save him. I rushed to my Best friends limp body as the purple cloak around him died away. "Please........ God please!" i cried letting my green chakra cover his body as i tried everything in my power to heal him. "What good of a medical ninja am i if i cant save one friend!" I cried harder. "CAM!..... There....... There is nothing you can do Camryn!" Sadika said, He was leaned against the wall with a crying Kakashi next to him.... No a balling Kakashi next to him. "But i could save you!" i shouted in anger and sadness. "I wasn't....... DEAD!" he hesitated then stated bluntly but with much sadness in his voice too, He said the words i didnt want to hear, the ones i didn't want to believe were true. I knew the words were true, i saw it in Naruto's eyes as he puffed away in smoke after Arekusanda fell. I watched a tear, A TEAR!, run down Naruto's face as he had vanished and that said it was true. 'This can't be how it ends' i thought to myself, 'its not fair!'  
        Kakashi hesitantly trudged over and collapsed next to Arkeusanda's still warm body. He laid his head on the still chest and held the motionless body to him. I couldn't handle it anymore and i felt the rest of my sadness flood me to the sight of a devastated Kakashi cuddled up with a..... dead Arekusanda, I was in shock just frozen from all the emotion. I was just staring at his lifeless body when i noticed it....... He... He was leaking chakra out of his mouth.... Red chakra!  
       "Kids get back. That's pure nine tail chakra" Sadika said. Thats when the idea hit me of what i could do. "Im not strong enough!" i said softly. "Im sor...." saidika began. "But...," i cut him off, "The nine tails would be!" i said. "Camryn.... the nine tails was a resurrection Jutsu! it disappeared when Kegaorochi died!" Sadika said. "But the original Chakra is still there. I can harness the power and revive him!" i laughed, a bit happy now. "You would die by the power!" Sadika yelled with a bit of anger in his voice. "Then ill help her!" Kakashi said getting to his knees "I have the basic Medic nin training from before me joinging the team and with her help we can split the chakra's power." he said emotionless. He put his hands over Arekusanda's body and i put mine over his, "Ok now just think of the chakra flowing and splitting between the two of us." i said calmly. my hands started to glow green then it doubled with Kakashi's green glow. The red chakra started to pull towards our hands, it mixed with our chakra and then we were ready. "Ok now we have to use it to revive him and little by little push it back in!" I said.  
        We went to heal him and then suddenly a burst of energy. the chakra outlined his body only red still. I felt it shoot power into me, It was too much and i was launched backwards. When i had gotten back into a sitting position i looked at Kakashi, he was still sitting there and the powerful red chakra was flowing into his hands and slowly covering his body. Then i watched him push the power back into Arekusanda's body. Kakashi's eyes began to glow green, It was like nothing iv ever seen before. I rushed back over and tried to help again. The red chakra began to glow bright and soon consumed Arekusnada's whole body.  
        Kakashi with the smallest help from me was able to change that Bright pink to green. A red chakra fox head rose from the Green medical chakra and did a twist in the air. "YOU SHALL NOT DIE ON ME KID!" a loud rough demonic voice yelled, the fox dived back into Arkecusanda's body and then his eyes shot open and he took a huge breath to fill his empty lungs. i broke the healing to get up and started to jump and scream in joy. Kakashi broke the healing and smiled as Arekusanda sat up. As soon as Arekusanda was up Kakashi just fell forward into Arekusandas arms, but Arekusanda was too weak and they both fell back. Thinking about it i felt pretty weak too, i couldn't imagine Kakashi after what happened to him. I couldn't help but cry tears of joy seeing them so happy just staring at each other.  
Love is Immortal______  
I opened my eyes to the white ceiling, i looked down to see Kakashi's head on my chest. We were snuggled up in the hospital room, We were in separate rooms but he came to me right after the nurse left him and hoped in bed. I remember what Camryn had asked me as we were leaving the Compound, it was about the nine tail and how it was still in me after Kegaorochi's death. I told her how Kegaorochi had locked it behind a seal to free the Fourth stage and that seal had kept it alive and after i dead it slowly broke, She just smiled and said "oh".  
        "Kakashi?" i called softly. "Yeah" he said in a tired worn out voice. "Umm.... well..... after we get out you wanna like..... ummm.... i dont know... like maybe....." i sort of mumbled. Kakashi pushed his head up and kissed me, he gave me one of those 'what is it' looks. "Well i was wondering if you wanted to..... maybe for a few nights you could stay at my place maybe!" i spat out. He just smiled and kissed me again and lowered his head. "Well actually I was hoping it could be longer then a few days." Kakashi said not moving his head to even look at me.  
                                                               A few weeks later  
        I opened my eyes to the sun peeking in my bedroom window, i could smell Kakashi's breakfast cooking. I got up and headed to the door. I looked at the clothing all over the other side of the room, Kakashi basically lives here now and he always just throws his clothing on the floor. i opened the door and walked to the living room. i looked to my left to see Kakashi cooking some waffles and bacon. i walked over to him and held him in my arms, He was wearing a silly apron and holding a spatula. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek. This was my life now..... He was my life now.... And i loved it! Every! Single! Second!  
        I turned him around and looked at his face, it was so cute with the light from the kitchen window lighting half of it. "I love you Samara Kakashi!" i said. "I love you Uzumaki Arekusanda!" he replied. I pulled him in by the chin for a deep kiss that was deepened with our tongues moments later!  
                                                                                THE END!  
                                                                                    FIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx to Cam and Nat! there will be a sequel and prequel eventually!


End file.
